Zelot/Support
With Trec C Support *'Zelot:' Trec. *'Trec:' ...... *'Zelot:' Trec? *'Trec:' ...Zzz... *'Zelot:' ...... *'Trec:' Owww!? What...what the? How come my head hurts so much? *'Zelot:' Because I just hit you. *'Trec:' Huh? General Zelot? *'Zelot:' Trec, you were sleeping on the job again. *'Trec:' Yeah...sorry, sir. I couldn't help it... Yawn... *'Zelot:' Never fails, does it? You just go right to sleep whenever there's the chance. What's more, you're more troublesome because you sleep with your eyes open. *'Trec:' Yeah...thanks. *'Zelot:' I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but you lack discipline. I'll be checking on you regularly from now on. *'Trec:' Yes, sir... Yawn... B Support *'Trec:' ...Zzz... *'Zelot:' Trec... *'Trec:' ...Zzz... *'Zelots\:' ...... *'Trec:' Owww!? Uh... General Zelot? Yawn... Good morning, sir. *'Zelot:' Trec... There are rumors going around in the army about you. They say that the Ilian knight Trec is swinging his sword in his sleep! *'Trec:' I have yet to accomplish that, sir. But...that does seem like fun. *'Zelot:' ...... Trec, you've got talent. Why don't you do your job properly? *'Trec:' Well... *'Zelot:' We are members of the proud Ilian Mercenary Knights. This is a battle that will determine the world's fate... And to us, that isn't all. The reputation of the Ilian Mercenary Knights will be determined by our actions and how we fight in this battle. That shall have a great impact on the future of Ilia, and thus... *'Trec:' ...Zzz... A Support *'Zelot:' Trec, are you awake? *'Trec:' Yes, sir. *'Zelot:' You're actually awake? What a pleasant surprise. *'Trec:' Well, I have my moments, too. *'Zelot:' I see. Trec... You've done well. *'Trec:' Huh? *'Zelots:' We couldn't have come this far without you. It is all thanks to you. You can sleep as much as you want from now on. *'Trec:' Well... Thanks. *Zelot and Trec leave screen for a second* *'Zelot:' ...Trec! You were sleeping again! *'Trec:' Huh? Eh? General Zelot? *'Zelot:' How many times do I have to tell you? You should be more... *'Trec:' Yawn... Good morning, sir. With Noah C Support *'Noah:' General Zelot, are you all right? *'Zelot:' Ah, Noah. This is nothing. We are knights of Ilia. We wouldn't lose to other nations' knights in terms of battle experience. *'Noah:' Yes. Well, I still have a lot to learn, though. *'Zelot:' Hm. ...Oh. Noah, have you written your letter yet? *'Noah:' Letter? Oh...that letter. *'Zelot:' Right. Remember what you were told when you first joined? There are Pegasus Knight messengers that fly with us. If we should fall in battle, they will deliver our letters for us. *'Noah:' Yes. *'Zelot:' Neither of us will be able to meet our deaths peacefully in bed. The letters are essential to us. Noah, don't you have anyone you want to send a letter to? *'Noah:' Well... Not really. I do recall that my comrades were writing letters, though. They were addressing them to their parents...or lovers. *'Zelot:' You should do the same. Why don't you get a girlfriend yourself? *'Noah:' Well, I'll think about it. B Support *'Noah:' ...General Zelot. *'Zelot:' Is it about the letter? Have you changed your mind? *'Noah:' Yes. I suppose even I have someone I want to send a letter to when I die. If I die, I want you to read my letter. *'Zelot:' Me? *'Noah:' Trec and I... And also Grant and Sieks... We all made it here thanks to you. I'd like to express my gratitude to you when I die. *'Zelot:' ...I see. *'Noah:' Speaking of the others... I wonder where they are now? *'Zelot:' I've no idea. But they were once under my command. They won't die so easily. *'Noah:' I heard that some were hired by Bern... *'Zelot:' Yes... But that can't be helped. We give our blood and get money in return. *'Noah:' ...General Zelot, what do you think of that? *'Zelot:' Of what? *'Noah:' Nobles from other nations say that Ilia sells death for a living. They say that we are vultures attracted to blood and decaying meat. *'Zelot:' That doesn't bother me. It's a fact that Ilia couldn't survive without war. We are giving our own blood as well to survive. *'Noah:' Yes. A Support *'Noah:' General Zelot? Is something wrong? *'Zelot:' Ah, Noah. No...nothing's wrong. Did I seem to be troubled? *'Noah:' No. I just thought that something had happened. *'Zelot:' I see... ...A letter arrived today. It was your comrade's...Grant's will. *'Noah:' ...I see. *'Zelot:' Would you like to read it? *'Noah:' ...No. *'Zelot:' All right. Then let's go. *'Noah:' Yes. With Thea C Support *'Thea:' General Zelot, I'm sure you know already, but my mission has been accomplished. Still, I wish to remain in this army. *'Zelot:' All right. You know, fate can work in strange ways. We were hired by the Lycia Alliance Army, and you were hired by the Etrurian Army... I never would have thought that we would meet. *'Thea:' Yes. Although Etruria didn't seem to view us very highly, General Klein was caring. *'Zelot:' I see... Juno was pretty worried about you and Shanna. Knowing you, I would think you'd be all right. But you know Juno, she's a worrier. *'Thea:' Yes, I understand. Our sister was often too soft on Shanna and me. The day we left was a hectic one indeed. Juno was constantly fretting over us, worrying about our meals, our clothes... *'Zelot:' Haha, that's Juno. B Support *'Zelot:' I was wondering... Juno's...your parents... What were they like? *'Thea:' Haven't you heard from Juno? *'Zelot:' No. All I know is that they were soldiers. *'Thea:' Yes, our mother was a Pegasus Knight. Our parents were killed together on the same battlefield when we were still young. *'Zelot:' ...... *'Thea:' We had no other relatives to depend on... Juno became our mother, when she was only a teenager... *'Zelot:' I see. *'Thea:' While an ordinary girl of her age would be concerning herself with romance, Juno had to be our mother. But she never complained... She always looked after us with a smile on her face. That's why... That's why I always wanted Juno to find happiness. A Support *'Zelot:' ...I have to thank you for helping us with the wedding. You set up the place and cooked for us... Oh, and Juno was very pleased with the wedding gift you and Shanna sent us. *'Thea:' Really...? I actually didn't want to send it... But Shanna won't listen once she's made up her mind. *'Zelot:' Hahaha... That was an interesting gift, though. But... I have to apologize to Juno about that wedding. If only I had more... If only our nation were wealthier, I could have given her a more proper and elegant wedding... *'Thea:' I doubt Juno feels that way at all. I'm very grateful to you, General Zelot. Your wedding... I had never seen Juno with such a happy face before. I want to thank you for what you've done for her. With Juno C Support *'Zelot:' Juno, um... *'Juno:' Yes? What is it, Zelot? *'Zelot:' Our daughter... Is she all right? *'Juno:' Yes, I'm sure she is. I've entrusted her to a good friend. *'Zelot:' Oh... *'Juno:' Is something wrong? *'Zelot:' No, it's just... What is she like? Does she look like you or me? *'Juno:' Oh, you haven't seen her yet, have you. *'Zelot:' No. I've always been out working. *'Juno:' We shall go pick her up once the war ends. *'Zelot:' Yes...we shall. B Support *'Zelot:' Juno, I was thinking... *'Juno:' Yes? *'Zelot:' I don't think it's a good idea to leave a newborn baby to someone else. You should go back home and take care of her... *'Juno:' It's all right. I've entrusted her to a very good friend of mine. *'Zelot:' But you're her mother. *'Juno:' I'm fighting because I'm her mother. I want to raise her in a peaceful time without war. *'Zelot:' But... *'Juno:' I might have told you this before, but it would be impossible to find a completely safe place until we end this war. *'Zelot:' Well, that's true... *'Juno:' In that case, let's focus on ending the war. All right, Zelots? *'Zelot:' Hm... A Support *'Juno:' You're coming back to Edessa once the war ends, aren't you? *'Zelot:' Of course. *'Juno:' Will you always stay with us after that? *'Zelot:' Probably not... I'll have to lead the mercenary knights around looking for work as usual. We can't support ourselves otherwise. *'Juno:' But we've cultivated most of Ilia's lands now. If we put our best efforts in, we could produce enough food... *'Zelot:' But that wouldn't happen overnight. *'Juno:' Well, yes, but... *'Zelot:' Besides, we wouldn't be guaranteed a good harvest every year. Where would the money for our food come from if the crops were to fail? How would we survive the winter if we were not prepared for a failure? *'Juno:' ...... *'Zelot:' I must lead the mercenary knights and collect money until we are able to support ourselves even in times when the crops do fail. I'll leave Edessa to you, so you should do your best to cultivate the land. *'Juno:' Yes... *'Zelot:' But I have faith that there will come a time when we will have good harvests in Ilia as well. *'Juno:' Yes, I have faith, too. I know that there will come a time when we will always be together as a family... With Shanna C Support *'Shanna:' Zelot! *'Zelot:' Shanna. *'Shanna:' Hey Zelot... Oh wait, you're now my brother because you're Juno's husband... *'Zelot:' You can call me as you wish. *'Shanna:' Oh, right! I wanted to ask you something. How did you meet Juno? *'Zelot:' Well... Perhaps some other time. *'Shanna:' Why? Don't be mean. Come on, tell me! *'Zelot:' No, I'm not being mean... You'll understand when you grow up, but you shouldn't go around asking things like that... *'Shanna:' But I really want to know... As your sister, I should know these things... *Zelot leaves* *'Shanna:' Zelot? Wait! B Support *'Shanna:' Zelot! *'Zelot:' ...You won't let me go, will you? *'Shanna:' But I'm family to you. I want to know about my relatives... *'Zelot:' Hm... All right, I suppose. ...We first met in battle in Etruria. Juno's pegasus squad was hired by our enemy side. *'Shanna:' Whoa... *'Zelot:' I attempted to settle things peacefully through discussion. Juno was a beautiful and caring woman, so things went well. And then, things just progressed after that. *'Shanna:' What were your proposal words? *'Zelot:' Y-You want me to tell you that much? *'Shanna:' Yes. I'm your family...aren't I? *'Zelot:' Er... *'Shanna:' Did you propose first? Or was it Juno? *'Zelot:' Well... A Support *'Shanna:' I'm glad you turned out to be a good person. You and Juno really looked perfect together. *'Zelot:' Thank you. I'm relieved that you didn't start hating me. *'Shanna:' Why would I hate you? You strong, you're kind... And besides, you're the man Juno fell in love with. *'Zelot:' By the way... What about you? Do you have someone in mind? *'Shanna:' Sorry, that's a secret! *'Zelot:' W-What? After making me confess that much, you're not telling me? *'Shanna:' We're family. Family members have to have some secrets! *'Zelot:' W-Wait, Shanna... *'Shanna:' See ya! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports